This invention relates in general to a device and method for displaying harvested and artificial Christmas trees and the like.
The prior art is replete with examples of methods and apparatus for displaying harvested Christmas trees. The existence of such devices is required to enable users of Christmas trees to properly stand as near vertical as possible and insure that once positioned in such a manner that the tree will most likely remain in such position. This benefit is highly desirable because of the dangers associated with an accidental tipping over, such as the possible breaking of electric light bulbs, the highly combustible nature of Christmas trees when exposed to sources of ignition when light bulbs break and the expense of correcting any damage that could result from any accidental tipping over of the tree, including damage to decorations and spills from reservoirs used to supply water and nutrients.
Various prior art inventions of interest are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,347 to Kuhnley, a Christmas Tree Stand. This device is a holder for cut real Christmas trees providing for the display of the Christmas tree from a rounded base with three legs extending there from. The attachment method to the tree is a bracket with straps with ratchets or buckles. From the bracket is a ball which is attached to a foot operated device which relies on the tension created by a spring to hold the ball tightly enough to allow for adjustment of and to retain the position of the tree. The Kuhnley device relies on the tension of a spring to engage the ball from the bracket to hold and keep the tree in a desired position. Loss of tension from the spring and wearing of the ball or socket from use can cause the need for expensive replacement of these parts or the device will not be able to hold the tree as intended. The Kuhnley device does not provide for a means to insure that the cut end of the trunk can be positioned such that it does not interfere with the ability of the stand to successfully sit on the floor in its intended position nor does it insure that the trunk will be immersed into a reservoir far enough such that it can benefit from the water or nutrients contained therein. The Kuhnley device folds down for storage but the requirement of a circular non-folding base requires that the folded size be and remain at least as large as the circumference of the circle onto which the legs attach. This can pose significant limitations on the areas of intended storage by the end user and display areas of any seller of the Kuhnley device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,201 to Pursell, a Christmas Tree Stand. This device is a holder for cut Christmas trees providing for the display of the Christmas tree by use of a tapered post inserted into a tapered drilled hole in the cut end of the Christmas tree. The Pursell device only allows the use of a water reservoir which is impaled on to the tapered post prior to putting the tree on the post which creates the opportunity for leaks around the point of impalement and requires the removal of the water prior to taking the tree down at the end of the season. If the Pursell device is to be reused one must have access to a matching tool to drill the required hole in the trunk or seek a provider of Christmas trees or other persons with a matching tool to drill the required hole in a position such that when installed will reasonably approximate vertical display.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,983 to Rostomily illustrates a severed-tree support device. The Rostomily device uses a movable receptacle for the cut end of the tree in combination with a series of springs and chains to accomplish vertical display. Though the receptacle can be positioned to accommodate crooked trunks, the receptacle does not positively engage the sides of the tree trunk and any attempt to use the receptacle to adjust the displayed tree to a more desired vertical position is totally dependent on the resistance of opposing springs to maintain the position selected. This resistance is minimized as the height and weight of the tree increases.
Other related art is disclosed in Pat. Nos. 5,114,113, 5,074,514, 4,894,949, 4,571,882, and 4,477,049 which are hereby fully incorporated by reference for all they disclose.